Separation Anxiety
by twilightfan162009
Summary: After Edward left Bella in New Moon, Bella changed. Now she is the lead singer of "Stone Cold", and has changed dramatically. Can Edward and the other Cullens help her, or watch her crumble.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

When _he_ first left, I thought my life was over. I stayed in bed, locked away from the world never to return.

I didn't see the point to continue living, but then I found my comfort. My _new_ best friend; Writing and singing.

I let all my emotions flow through me onto the lined paper of my new life. I loved writing and singing my broken heart out.

Then, I got the courage to stand in front of crowds at local hang-outs in Port Angeles, and sing to others.

One night, a man came up to me. He loved my style, and gave me a record deal. Let's just say I was through the roof!

This is my life now; the lead singer of the band "Stone Cold".

Pablo, my manger, totally turned me badass. I live now in a world of partying, drugs, performing, fighting, and getting laid.

I still feel that hole in my heart where _they_ used to be. But, I let it flow and take it out on my concerts. Which my fans eat up like goddamn starving animals.

Stone Cold is number one, and becomes more popular each fucking day.

Slowly, I'm recovering from the hurt, but I know it won't fully ever go away. But, a girl can dream, right?

Tonight, I have a huge concert, and it will put me in high spirits.

I hope.


	2. What have I done?

Chapter 2

**EPOV**

I can't believe I left my beautiful, innocent Bella. She was everything to me. But, I know she is safe.

I was lying on the sofa in my room, wallowing in my hurtful disaster, when there was a knock on my door.

"Edward, it's Alice." my pixie sister called.

I continued in my long silence, until Alice bust into my room, and pulled me downstairs.

"Alice, leave me alone, I don't want to hunt." I huffed.

The rest of my family was in the living room staring at my immortal presence.

"I didn't bring you down here to hunt, but to show you something." she explained.

"Well, I don't want to see it." I retorted.

My father stood up, and walked over.

"Edward, I think you need to see this." Carlisle told me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's about Bella." Alice chimed in.

I cringed in pain at the name of beautiful angel.

"What about her?" I asked, getting antsy.

"Just watch and find out."

I gave in, and followed Alice and Carlisle into the living room.

Once I sat down, Emmett turned on the television. On the screen was a brunette girl dressed in very revealing clothing. Immediately, I realized it was _my_ Bella.

Bella was wearing a strapless dress that went barely to mid-thigh, fishnet stockings, and 5-inch heels. She even had blue highlights in her beautiful hair.

My mouth dropped as the music video started, and she started to sing.

**I Hate Everything About You- Three Days Grace**

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake

By every sigh and scream we make

All the feelings that I get

But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think

About you, I know

Only when you stop to think

About me, do you know

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

You hate everything about me

Why **don't** you love me

I hate

You hate

I hate

You **don't** love me

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

The song ended, and everybody was dumbfounded. But then the host of the news came on.

"That was Stone Cold, with lead singer Bella Swan, singing "I Hate Everything About You". miss Swan, who just got out of the hospital from a drug overdose, has been climbing the charts, and is now in the top ten. When asked what her and band were up to next, she responded very colorfully." the host started.

Then, the television went to showing Bella answering their question.

_My_ Bella looked at the camera, and laughed at it.

It wasn't the laugh I remember, it was so different.

Bella continued to laugh, then she flipped the camera off, and said…

"Fuck off."

Then she pulled a cigarette out, lit it, and blew the smoke at the camera, before walking away with her band.

The TV host came back on.

"That was Bella Swan. Don't miss your chance to see "Stone Cold" in concert this Friday at the Tacoma Dome in Tacoma, Washington. Tickets are still available." she ended.

Emmett turned the television off, and every eye was on me.

"I know, I know, this is all my fault." I said.

"Damn right!" Alice barked.

"Alice." Esme warned.

"Sorry Esme, but he deserved it." she countered.

Then , Alice went into vision mode.

We looked at her, waiting quite impatiently.

"YES!" Alice hollered, skipping around the room excitedly.

"You want to clue us in Alice, we can't all be psychics you know?" Rosalie asked.

"ALL SEVEN OF US ARE GOING TO SEE BELLA'S CONCERT ON FRIDAY!!" Alice screamed, the joy written all over her.

Everybody looked like they enjoyed this, and I knew they couldn't wait. But, I was nervous to see my beautiful angel again. What if she moved on, and didn't take me back? Only time will tell.

But, I know that I screwed up drastically, and I was going to try to fix it.


	3. Am I hallucinating?

**Chapter 3**

BPOV

God, there is nothing better than getting high. When high, all the troubles and painful memories of my existence cease to exist.

I was out back from the Tacoma Dome, snorting my special friend, Cocaine. It was almost show rime, and I needed my fix in order to not breakdown during my badass performance.

I must be getting used to all the drugs, because I think I was hallucinating.

Coming towards me were the seven vampires I thought were my true family. Well, I thought that once.

I couldn't see them now, especially if I wanted to rock out tonight. But, they were here, andI needed to get the hell away from them.

"Bella…" Alice started.

I held up my hand to tell her to shut up. Then, I turned around, and finished my line. I wanted to snort it, but I couldn't find my dollar bill. So, since I knew they had money…

"Can I have a dollar?" I asked any one of them.

They just stared at me, and I looked back. I noticed Emmett looking at my outfit.

I had on a black dress that went to mid-thigh, with lace and a corset like bodice. Then, I had my favorite pair of heels, that had skulls all over them. All together, it was very sexy, but very revealing. Just the way I like it!

"You like what you see?" I asked him.

Rosalie growled at me, but I blew it off. Normally, I would fight someone like her, but I knew I would lose.

Then, Emmett turned to me.

"No, I don't like what I see. What happened to my baby sister I loved?" he asked.

With as much hate as I could muster, I answered, while looking at Edward.

"She died."

They all gasped.

"Bella, please." Esme pleaded.

"Sorry, I have a show to put on." I said.

Alice smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"We're going to see you. We have tickets." she said, pulling out the front row tickets.

I mentally cursed in my head.

"Huh." I said.

"So, if you don't mind, bye." I said, turning around again, and snorting my coc without the dollar bill.

I left them, with their mouths left gaping open.

If they were really seeing my concert, then they were in for a surprise.

**Hope you enjoyed it! ****J**

**P.S.- Pictures of Bella's outfits on profile**


	4. Rough Time

**Chapter 4**

EPOV

"How could you do this to her?" Emmett asked.

"I didn't think she would act like this. I thought she would forget all about me." I said.

"You thought, you thought…" Emmett repeated.

Out of the blue, Emmett lunged towards me. But Carlisle and Jasper held him back.

"You killed her Edward; KILLED BELLA!!" he screamed.

Emmett was so angry, and I deserved every word of it. But I still cringed.

Eventually, with Jasper's help, Emmett calmed down, and they let him go.

Emmett took Rosalie's hand, and stormed off to see Bella's concert. We followed, but I felt nervous for some unknown reason.

When we were all at our seats, as we waited for the concert to start.

I decided to look into my families' minds while we waited.

'I'll kill him; YOU HEAR THAT EDWARD!!' Emmett screamed in his mind.

'I can't believe what Bella said to my Emmett, she better watch out.' Rosalie thought.

I growled at her thoughts, but she just scowled at me. Rosalie will always be Rosalie.

I continued…

'My poor baby, she must be hurting so much. I hope she'll forgive us.' Esme thought sadly.

Poor Esme.

'I can't wait to get those blue highlights out of her hair, and play Bella Barbie again! At least she wears heels now, but the skulls are not working at all. I miss my best friend.' Alice jabbered.

Silly shopping-crazed pixie vampire.

'All of the emotions are getting to me. Can vampires get headaches?' Jasper thought.

Poor guy, I feel for him.

'I'm quite worried about Bella. These drugs are going to kill her. If she doesn't stop soon, I'm going to stop it.' Carlisle voiced.

Always the doctor.

I stopped listening, when the lights dimmed, and they announced "Stone Cold".

This will be interesting.

**Hope you enjoyed! ****:) **


	5. This Will Be Interesting!

Chapter 5

**BPOV**

"**Bella, Bella, Bella." the crowed chanted. **

**I love when they do that, and I'm going to need a lot of strength to get through this fucking concert.**

"**Hey Bitch, you ready?' Pablo asked.**

"**Fuck yeah." I replied, while climbing the stage steps with my band.**

'**Watch out motherfuckers, here comes Bella!' I thought.**

**When me and Stone Cold appeared on stage, we were met with thousands of screaming fans.**

**I walked to the mic, and looked out. Sure enough, the Cullens were front and center, making this my living hell come true. But, they were going to pay. Oh boy, are they going to pay.**

"**How are you doing out there, having a good time yet?" I asked to the audience.**

**They all screamed in reply.**

"**Well, we'll take care of that." I said, which got everybody laughing.**

**Who said I was joking?**

"**Okay, let's get this shit going shall we?" I asked.**

**Again, whoops and hollers were my answers.**

**I nodded to Chace, Jack, and Ronnie to start playing.**

**Riot- Three Days Grace**

If you feel so empty

So used up, so let down

If you feel so angry

So ripped off, so stepped on

You're not the only one

Refusing to back down

You're not the only one

So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

If you feel so filthy

So dirty, so fucked up

If you feel so walked on

So painful, so pissed off

You're not the only one

Refusing to go down

You're not the only one

So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

If you feel so empty

So used up, so let down

If you feel so angry

Just get up

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

The auditorium exploded with applause. Which lasted a good four minutes.

I peeked a glance at _them_. They were clapping with everybody else. But, you could see they weren't completely happy. Ah, too bad!

"Did you enjoy that?!" I asked.

The audience exploded with even louder cheers.

"Good. So, scream if you saw our music video for "I Hate Everything About You"." I said.

Everybody seemed to be screaming, even… the Cullens? Wow.

"Would you like to hear it again?" I asked.

They screamed yes quite loudly.

"Damn right." I said.

When we finished, I looked at Edward.

"That song is dedicated to the man who doesn't love me." I announced.

The audience showed their hate for the so called man who broke my heart, the Cullens looked sad, and Edward flinched.

Oh, payback's a bitch!

"Okay, we have time for one more song." I said, which made the crowd upset.

"Chill." I said, and they shut up.

"Now, this last song is for a center family, you know who you are. Here's "False Pretense"." I finished, looking at the Cullens.

I want them to hurt as much as they hurt me.

**False Pretense- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

Oh, it's time to let it go

The world's got a funny way of turning 'round on you

When a friend tries to stab you right in the face

Losing faith in everything I thought I hoped I knew

Don't sweat it, set on false pretense

Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change

And it doesn't seem likely to fade

Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change

Cu-cu-cu-cuz you know…

It's sacrifice

False pretense you'll hurt again

Stop pretending to deny

False pretense you'll hurt again

All along you know you thought you got the best of me

You were wrong and I'm laughing right in your face

I cannot believe you claimed you were my family

Don't sweat it- it's set on false pretense

Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change

And it doesn't seem likely to fade

Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change

Cu-cu-cu-cuz you know…

And sacrifice

False pretense you'll hurt again

Stop pretending to deny

False pretense you'll hurt again

[Spoken:] guitar

Oh, it's time to let it go

I can't seem to understand it how you turned out to be so cold

You tried but were caught red-handed, are you happy with your role?

It's funny to me how you've turned into such a joke…

And sacrifice

False pretense you'll hurt again

Stop pretending to deny

False pretense you'll hurt again

So play the game until you run out

And play the game into my hand

I ended the song, and the entire audience minus seven vampires, went hysterical.

I thanked everybody for coming to the concert, and left the stage.

The last thing I saw, were the faces of the Cullens. You could see the hurt written clear as day.

My plan worked, maybe to well.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	6. Please Tell Me She Isn't In There!

**Chapter 6**

EPOV

What have I done?

My poor baby is so angry. But, I want her back. Everybody was hurt by the lyrics to the songs she sung.

'She doesn't think we want her back. I feel like I lost my daughter.' Esme thought.

'We'll go find where she lives, then try to confront her again.' Alice planned.

"Do you know where she lives?" I asked her.

"No, but we'll just follow her scent." she said.

"LET'S GO; I WANT TO SEE BELLS!!" Emmett hollered.

We found her scent, but didn't end up at her place. In fact, all seven of us were standing in front of a bar.

'Please God, let Bella not be in there.' I thought.

Yet luck was not on my side, because Bella came stumbling out, drunk. But, the worst thing was some guy had his arm wrapped around her waist.

I wanted to rip his arms off of her and his own body, and put mine there instead.

'That dick head better get his hands off my baby sister!' Emmett growled in his head.

This whole time, Bella hadn't even noticed our presence. But, when she started to make-out with him, my dead heart broke into millions of pieces.

Jasper was working his magic on the entire family, especially me. Eventually, we all had a enough. So, I cleared my throat quite loudly.

Bella and the bastard broke apart, and Bella just stared at us.

"Having fun stalking me?" she asked.

"Bella, could we talk to you?" Carlisle asked her.

"Can't you see I'm busy." she said. Indicating to the man.

'Man-whore.' Rosalie thought.

I completely agreed with her for once.

"Please, Bella." Esme pleaded with a very melancholy face.

Hardly anyone could say no to Esme, but the look Bella had on her face was making me think otherwise.

"I have a bed and a man, and it will be more fun, then being questioned by you assholes." she said, glaring at us with rage.

She took the 'man-whore's' hand, and took off down the road, with us secretly following her the whole way.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**I'm sooo sorry I haven't update in forever, but school just started and it has been murder.**

**But, I finally wrote this one, and I know it's short, but I hope you enjoy. I'll try to post earlier, but if I don't, don't worry I will. I haven't given up on this story. Today's my birthday, so reviews would be a nice birthday present! Love you all!! ****J **

**P.S.- This chapter is dedicated to ..O.o, Kyuubi-no- Kittsune, jayd-n33, Bellawitch33, Riki74, and vampirelover13. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!! **


	7. To Close for Confort

Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I can't believe they followed me! What, now I can't get drunk and get laid freely anymore? Well, they have another thing coming.

I was walking up to my apartment with a man I found at the bar. He looked festive enough. I wonder how big that dick of his is?

We bust through my door, and right away he was forcing his tongue down my throat.

"Hey "Speedy Gonzalez", watch the goods." I said, while trying to get his drunken ass tongue out of my mouth.

"Come on baby, let's dance!" he said, while eyeing my bed.

"Is that supposed to be a line, because I don't go for fucking lines?" I asked.

Was this jackass that forward with his intentions with me? I mean slow down!

I was about to speak again, when two wet, disgusting lips collided with mine. That's it, he has to go!

I shoved him away, and told him to get the fuck out of my house. After a few punches, and a kick to his groin, he obliged.

I slammed the door, and went to the kitchen. I moved from cupboard to cupboard, looking for a dose of alcohol, but the shit was no where. To top it off, I finished all my drugs in preparation for the concert, so now I couldn't even get high!

This is not my fucking night.

I stomped into my messy bedroom, and headed for my bathroom, because I was in need for a long, fucking shower. The water turned on, and I stripped all of my clothes off, and stepped into the scalding water.

When I got out, I dried off my very red body, and put on a red, lacy bra and matching panties. Then, I blow dried my mahogany hair. After my hair was completely dry, I ran my hand through it, then left my bathroom, and went into my bedroom.

My stomach growled, so I left my bedroom, and started for the kitchen. I stopped when I heard gasps, and looked up.

The Cullens were in my living room, and I was practically naked. This should be interesting!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**So that's another chapter! I hoped you liked it, and thanks for reading. I'll try to write and update as soon as possible. I'm going to be posting a poll on my profile, so please check it out. **

**Love,**

**twilightfan162009 ****J **


End file.
